Ocampa V
Ocampa V is a planet, the fifth planet located in the Ocampa star system in the space of the galaxy's Delta Quadrant, over 70,000 light years from the Badlands. The fifth planet orbiting a G class star, Ocampa V was the homeworld of the Ocampa civilization. ( ; ) History 14th century In the 14th century, Ocampa was a typical class M planet, until it was visited by a group of extragalactic travelers known as the Nacene. In what the Ocampa know refer to as "The Warming", the Nacene accidentally removed all nucleogenic particles from the atmosphere and turned the planet into a desert. As they had only just begun to enter a Bronze Age level of technology and civilization, the Ocampa were incapable of dealing with the radical changes to their planet’s surface. Having little idea of what was occurring, panic spread across their world in what appeared to be a permanent drought which threatened to collapse their entire civilization. In order for the Ocampa to survive, the Nacene erected a subterranean city that they could live in and two Nacene, the Caretaker and Suspiria, remained behind to care for them. They built an array nearby which generated energy pulses to provide power for the city. For their assistance, the Ocampa came to regard the Nacenes as gods. (VOY episode: "Caretaker" and ) Decipher lists the planet as still being Class M and possessing surface like that of contemporary Mars. The main difference is that Ocampa has a breathable atmosphere. ''Star Charts lists the planet as having become Class H.'' 21st century It was in 2071 that one of the Nacene, Suspiria, decided to leave Ocampa, taking with her about 2,000 of its inhabitants. She would eventually create her own new array, where she educated her small colony of Ocampa and helped them to advance their dormant telepathic abilities. ( ) Other sources place the date of her exodus around 2072. It could be that it took one year for Suspiria to organize her 2,000 Ocampa and remove them from the planet. (VOY'' episode: Cold Fire)'' 24th century By the 24th century, the Kazon-Ogla had established a mining colony on the surface to mine for the precious cormaline deposits. The Kazon also made numerous attempts to access the Ocampa city, but the subterranean forcefield kept them out. However, several Ocampa managed to break through the barrier and were subsequently captured by the Kazon. In 2371, the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] was pulled into the Delta Quadrant as part of his plan to find a successor to care for the Ocampa. After searching for a genetic match he sent two people who had been infected by a virus, B'Elanna Torres and Harry Kim, for the Ocampa to care for. Shortly after, the Caretaker passed away, but he provided enough energy to keep the city running until 2376. In the five years in which the Ocampa had until the energy ran out, two sects emerged within their society and each with a radically different view of how to proceed on their own, without the help of the Caretaker. Some Ocampa began to research old records so as to improve their knowledge of science and technology. This group remained beneath the surface of the planet in the underground city and developed crude forms of power and life support system generation. The other group, who tended to be younger in age, chose to move back onto the surface of the planet and sought ways to restore the damaged biosphere. These young Ocampa had to guard against the Kazon-Ogla who continued to dwell on the surface, however, they viewed this sacrifice as well worth the effort. (VOY episode: "Caretaker" and ) Geography By 2371, most of the water which had been on the surface of Ocampa had evaporated, leaving behind large expanses of salt flats. Only 30% of the surface of the planet continued to be covered in water and most of it located at the polar regions or around the equator. In addition, the Equatorial Ocean effectively divided the planet into two large continents, one in the northern hemisphere and one in the southern hemisphere. Both continents experience choking dust storms, and, coupled with the hot, dry climate, life is difficult for sentient and non-sentient life alike. Only those who are able to find water, a very challenging task at best, can survive. ( ) Oceans and Seas * North Sea * Equatorial Ocean * Circular Sea Mountains * Ventrohn Mountains * Dravehn Mountains * Highridge Mountains * Coolfire Mountains * Gargoth Mountains Points of Interest * Northern Salt Plain * Western Salt Flat * Eastern Salt Belt * Eye Lake * Kazon Spaceport * Kazon-Ogla mining colony * Ocampa city Appendices Connections External links * category:planets category:delta Quadrant planets category:fifth planets